Heartbreakers
by Akimi
Summary: What happens when Mimi gets very bored with her boyfriend? Love triangles *Matt/Mimi/Tai* And after 2 years of laborious thinking, it's finally DONE!!
1. Do the Crime...

Heartbreakers  
By: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I promise I don't.   
  
Chapter 1 "Do the Crime"  
  
*-*-*  
Mimi sighed and stared up at the ceiling, her hands behind her head. 'Why does he always fall asleep on me?' she silently wondered. She looked over into the sleeping face of Tai, her boyfriend. Satisfied that Tai was very asleep, she sat up in bed. "Well that was the most boring night I have *ever* had in my life!" she said exasperatedly.  
  
Having released this, Mimi climbed out of Tai's bed and slipped into her deep red sating bra and panties. "Good heavens, Tai Kamiya! How you utterly bore me," she muttered as she picked throught the room, trying to find her skirt and shirt.  
  
Upon attempting to cuddle up to his now gone bed partner, Tai woke up to see a beautiful Mimi in her bra and miniskirt, aggravatedly looking for her shirt. "What are you looking for, sexy?" he asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Tai, you're awake... Um, where did you throw that black spaghetti-strap top I had on earlier?"  
  
"Surely you can't be thinking of getting dressed..." Tai murmured, kissing her neck. "It's no fun with clothes on, you know."  
  
Mimi blushed as she tried to think of an excuse; fortunately Tai was too busy kissing her bare collar bone to notice. "I... uh... I have an appointment with my cosmetologist in an hour," she lied.  
  
"Mmm... we still have an hour till then..." Tai gently caressed her naked back, knowing it would accomplish nothing.  
  
"I'd love to stay here with you Tai," Mimi began, another lie of course, "but you know it takes me 45 minutes to get ready and 15 to get there."  
  
Tai sighed and gazed into Mimi's hazel eyes. 'Oh-so-gorgeous...' he thought, nearly getting lost in those eyes. "I know baby..." Tai let her go as he plucked her shirt off the windowsill.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Thank you." She took the shirt and slipped into it while Tai pulled on a pair of boxers. 'Shoes shoes shoes...' she thought while looking around for her black spike-heeled sandal-like shoes.  
  
"Here's your shoes, Mims," Tai anticipated, producing her shoes from the bottom of his closet. He ruffled Mimi's hair as she buckled them around her ankles. She stood up and lightly kissed him goodbye. "I'll see ya babe," she called cheerfully as she left his bedroom.  
  
Tai sat down on his bed and decided a shower would be wise. He had taken one before he called Mimi over last night about midnight, but hey, sex made him sweat, so... Not even bothering to look at the clock, he pulled last night's towel off his bedpost and headed for the awaiting shower.  
  
In her car, Mimi shook her head as she checked the time. "Oy Tai, you're so stupid... It's 5:00, like I would seriously have a makeup appointment in an hour. I don't even HAVE a cosmetologist..." Soon after saying this, Mimi started laughing for no reason, then suddenly stopped. "I can't very well follow up a boring night in Tai's bed with a dull morning at home," she said as if someone was sitting next to her. Using this statement as justification, she turned onto the road leading to Matt Ishida's house.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mimi rang Matt's doorbell. A few minutes after, a sleepy Matt in some navy blue boxers and a wife-beater opened the door.  
  
"Hey Matt," Mimi said, smiling coyly.  
  
"Hello. (yawn) My my, Mimi, you're up early this morning. And (yawn) lookin' pretty good too," Matt complimented her. "Of course, you always do."  
  
Mimi giggled. "You're such a sweetheart, Matt..."  
  
Matt beamed with pride. 'Mimi thinks I'm a sweetheart...' he thought happily. "Well don't just stand there, Mi-chan, come inside!" He stepped aside to let Mimi in.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Mimi walked inside and smiled at Matt yet again. Every time she did such, the butterfiles in Matt's stomach ran wild.  
  
Satisfied that Mimi must be going somewhere, Matt posed a question as to the origin of her somewhat formal attire: "How come you're over here so early, and dressed up so nice?"  
  
"Just wanted to look good for you..." Mimi half-answered the question. She walked up to Matt until she could feel his breath on her face and pulled his lean, muscular arms around her waist. "And as for the time... it doesn't matter," she whispered.  
  
Without further questioning her motives, Matt pulled Mimi closer to him and ran two fingers across her satin lips. He felt Mimi softly nipping his fingers.   
  
Already Matt was all over her. 'He's much quicker to catch on than Tai is,' Mimi thought, impatient for him to kiss her.  
  
Mimi's waiting was rewarded. Instead of the quick peck and "You'd better go" that she was expecting, Matt planted the most passionate kiss she'd ever received on her tender lips with such assertiveness that it nearly hurt. At just the instant she couldn't hold her breath any longer, he seperated his face entirely from hers, leaving her panting for breath and longing for more. . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter... If I get at least 5 good reviews out of it I'll give you all the next one. ^.- 


	2. ...Do the Time

Heartbreakers  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the characters, blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter 2 "Do the Time"  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
Sora looked over at Mimi. Something was very wrong. Mimi looked tense, stressed, and worried as opposed to her normal carefree attitude. "Mimi, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Mimi looked up at Sora and swallowed. "I'm late..." she whispered. "I should be finished by now, and I haven't even started yet." (For those of you who do not know what this means, this is probably a signal that you are too young/naive to be reading this fic.)  
  
Startled, Sora racked her brain for the best thing to say. "Mimi... do you think that means...?" She didn't dare finish the sentence.  
  
"...I never thought of that..." Mimi whispered in reply. She stood up to leave. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the store."  
  
"Wait! Do you want me to come with you?" Sora aked, jumping up.  
  
"Would you please?" Mimi asked, turning around. Sora could see she was a bit more relaxed now.  
  
Sora nodded, and the two girls headed out to Mimi's cherry red convertible. Mimi was glad that Sora didn't ask about a father, because she was quite sure that it wasn't Tai.  
  
After taking the test and seeing the positive response, Mimi told Sora she was just going to go home. However, she instead went to Matt's again.  
  
"This is really not good..." Mimi murmured as she distractedly rang Matt's bell. She let out an exasperated sigh as he opened the door.  
  
"Mimi! Come in!" Matt called cheerfully as he let her in.  
  
They stopped in the hallway after Matt closed the door behind Mimi. "Haven't seen you in a while, Mi-chan. So, how ya been?" he asked.  
  
Mimi sighed again. Wringing her hands, she looked Matt straight in the eye as she responded, "Not so good..."  
  
"Why? What's been wrong baby?"  
  
"Baby... interesting that you should use that word."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Matt, I'm pregnant," Mimi replied bluntly.  
  
"You're *WHAT*?" Matt asked incredulously. Mimi nearly thought his eyes were going to pop right out of his skull.  
  
"Pregnant," she repeated softly.  
  
Matt calmed down. "I'm assuming I'm the father, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me this. Am I right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But how can you be sure?"  
  
"Matt, Tai always uses a condom. Religiously, I mean. Without fail."  
  
"Then I guess it's pretty clear, huh?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Matt sighed. "Never thought this would happen to me when I'm only 20..." He looked up at Mimi, who looked a little worried. "Don't you worry, Mimi, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I would *never* do that to you!"  
  
Mimi looked ready to cry. "But... what am I gonna do about Tai?" she whimpered as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know..." Matt said, doing his best to console his lover.  
  
"Matt, I have to go tell Tai. He'll dump me; can I come back here with you?" Mimi pleaded, breaking away.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart." He lightly kissed her lips and watched as she scurried out to her car and headed for Tai's house.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tai blinked, not believing what he had just heard. His girlfriend had just told him she was carrying his best friend's child, and there was no rape or forced sex of any kind involved. "You cheated on me?" he asked slowly.  
  
Mimi nodded, crying. She didn't seem penitent for sleeping around with Matt, but rather for getting caught, and in such a way too.   
  
"Mimi...why..." Tai stumbled through his question, unable to accept what she had done. He looked up at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Tai. If you hate me, I'll understand, just please don't look at me like that." It would have been easier for her to handle if Tai had blown up at her, yelled at her, or even hit her. But he looked just like a lost toddler, sad and alone. "Tai, you're going to dump me now aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
In Tai's distressed state, it did not occur to him that Mimi was altogether too eager to be dumped. He nodded, his lower lip trembling. He wanted to yell at her and say something to the effect of "I don't want to be with a dirty lying scumbag like you" but he loved her far too much. He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Not wanting to see the once proud and manly Tai lower himself to a sap's level by crying, Mimi rushed out the door. She paused only a moment at the doorway as her eye recognized a picture of herself and Tai. As the bitter sting of nostalgia reached her eyes, she brushed away a tear and continued running.  
  
Driving to Matt's once again, she felt a desperate need to be with him. To feel his protective arms around her and to hear his sweet words whispered in her ear. She just couldn't get enough of him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile, Matt waited by the window with a smirk on his face, waiting for Mimi's return. "Tai, you knew you couldn't keep Mimi, especially from me. But you still had to have her. We'll see who's the better man now, won't we Tai? Mimi's all mine now, there's nothing you can do."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Well... I hope you all like it! R&R please... it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! =) 


	3. Making Plans

Heartbreakers  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, as if you all didn't know, I don't own Digimon, and that's a promise.  
  
Chapter 3 "Making Plans"  
  
*-*-*  
Mimi left, and instantly Tai tried to stop crying. She had hurt him, true, but the only thing he felt for her was a deep and despairing love. As for Matt, he felt only bitter contempt. His best friend had whisked away his one true love in a single passion-filled fling, and she wasn't even sorry. Mimi only wanted Matt, and Tai knew it. If only there was a way to make her want him.  
  
No. Not "if only." There *was* a way, and Tai was just begining to figure it out.   
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
The plans had been worked out and perfected, the thing that had taken Tai so long was partly just working up the courage, and partly waiting for the time to be right.  
  
If he could make it look like Matt was cheating on Mimi, she would, in all likelihood, come running back. But who could help him? Sora didn't seem like the right type, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Kari do this. But Yolei was too unrealistic - why would Matt do any-thing of a romantic nature with her?  
  
Tai sighed. "I guess it's up to Sora." He picked up the phone and called her at home, hoping that she would be there. He didn't want to have this conversation with her while she was at work.  
  
The phone rang, and Sora answered. "Takenouchi residence," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Sora, hey. It's me, Tai."  
  
"Heya! What's the matter? You sound kind of down."  
  
"I am. You already know, Mimi cheated on me with Matt, and now she's pregnant."  
  
"She what?!?"  
  
"Cheated on me."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought it was your average break-up over a baby... and I thought it was your baby."  
  
"You knew about it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I went with Mimi to buy the test."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I just assumed it was yours! What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, that's where you come in."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to make it look like Matt's cheating on her with you. Can you do that?"  
  
"I can do that, and I can do it well."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sora had been given her assigment, and she had accepted the call. Now to carry it out.  
  
She had been invited to go to the mall today with Mimi and Yolei. This was the perfect opening, for she knew exactly when Mimi would leave and return. She made up a lame excuse of why she couldn't go, called up Mimi and rattled it off, apologized quickly and insincerely, and hung up.  
  
The only thing left to worry about was how she was going to get Matt to let her come over and make him kiss her at exactly the right time so that Mimi would see it and it would look really bad. But with her charm, that shouldn't be hard at all.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sorry that was short... but anyway, like always, I love reviews! They give me that tingly-somebody-likes-my-story feeling. =) 


	4. Framed

Heartbreakers  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon...  
  
Chapter 4 "Framed"  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't *want* Tai to love Mimi. I want him to love *me*!" Sora whined at herself as she looked through her closet. "Why do I even *have* this stuff?" she wondered as she picked out a strapless, backless blue top that looked promising. She also selected a black miniskirt that laced up the sides. She'd seen Matt with plenty of women dressed in quite skimpy attire; she figured the more skin she let show, the easier her task would be.  
  
"God, the things people like me do for love," she said exasperatedly as she changed into her slinky outfit. Mimi was due to return in about half an hour. Knowing it would take only about ten minutes to get to Matt's house, Sora climbed into her car and headed off to complete the task.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mimi walked in the door of Matt's house. It had been a long, yet fully successul day of shopping - even though Sora had skipped out - and she wanted to show him her cute new outfit. "Matt!" she called.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sora heard Mimi calling Matt's name. 'It's now or never...' she thought. She grabbed Matt's jaw and kissed him fiercely just as Mimi walked into the room.  
  
*-*-*  
  
As she took in the scene in front of her, Mimi dropped her shopping bags onto the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend, the most passionate, sweet, caring boyfriend she'd had in all her life, kissing her best friend.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Sora and Matt finally pulled away from each other. "How could you guys do this to me?" she whispered. The tears now ran freely down her face. She picked up her bag and ran outside into her car.  
  
"Mi-chan! Wait! Stop!" Matt called, running after her. But it was too late. He could not keep up with her, and she was soon lost to him. He headed back to his house to bitch out Sora for what was obviously a purposeful - and successful - attempt to break him and Mimi up. But by the time he got there, she had already left.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he shouted as he punched the window in his bedroom, shattering it. He pulled his hand back, and, not noticing the fact that it was dripping with blood, dropped pathetically down on his bed. For the first time since he was little, his body was racked with sobs and he cried until his eyes had no more tears to cry.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mimi knocked on Tai's door, gently. "Easy come, easy go..." she whispered to herself in an attempt to alleviate the pain of being cheated on.  
  
The door opened, and she saw Tai standing in the doorway. He had apparently regained most of his pride. He stood tall and rigid, but there was no mistaking the betrayed, pained, even hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"I want to apologize," she replied.  
  
"For what? Getting caught with my best friend, or was there something else you did?" he said sardonically.  
  
"For cheating on you in the first place!" she cried. She wasn't sorry at all. She was only seeking comfort and solace from her pain. "Would you please take me back?" she begged.  
  
Tai began a large mental struggle, and it was quite visible. This was what he had wanted for so long now. But she had been unfaithful, and now there was a child growing inside of her. *MATT's* child. He couldn't do this to himself again ... but he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't take her while he had the chance.  
  
He pulled her in to him and lightly stroked her hair. He was again reminded of the horrible deed she had done as he could feel a barely perceptible bulge in her stomach. "Of course I will..." he whispered to her. All that mattered now was that she was his again. As for that baby ... well, he'd deal with it when the time came.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hmm... so the plot thickens. Not much, just like gravy... Anyway, I still love reviews, and if you have any ideas, or would like a specific thing to happen, or maybe just a general one, let me know and I'll see what I can do, kay? 


	5. Evidence Destroyed, and Much Discussion

Heartbreakers  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Yet!  
  
Chapter 5 "Evidence Destroyed, and Much Discussion"  
  
*-*-*  
Time flowed fairly smoothly for a while, considering everyone, excepting Sora, was bitter and hostile to the people they once counted as friends. Tai and Mimi had each other, although that wasn't much - it was extremely tense 24/7. Sora and Tai were still good friends, but were both carrying an enormous mass of guilt that got worse and worse as Mimi continued to believe that Matt was in the wrong along with Sora, and that Tai was purely innocent. But Matt, however, had no one. Everyone thought he was the culprit. TK still talked to him (he was the only one though), but had been drastically more distant than usual lately. He tried, usually a few times a week, to talk to Mimi and tell her what really happened, but she would have none of it. The worst part was that now HIS love and HIS baby were with Tai. And unless something drastic was done about it, it was going to stay that way.  
  
The months turned into weeks, and the weeks to days, and it became more and more difficult for Tai to pretend there was no baby there, no dishonesty had been done. And it became impossible when, at 3 AM on a cool October morning, Mimi sat bolt upright in bed, screaming.  
  
It took about one second of this to rouse Tai. He groggily opened his eyes, but as soon as he saw that there was something wrong with Mimi, all signs of drowsiness vanished. "Mimi, Mimi, what's the matter?" he asked hurriedly. He began quickly looking her over to find the source of Mimi's suffering. It was then that he noticed their bed was warm, wet, and sticky.  
  
Tai quickly snapped on the lamp on the bedside table. Mimi was digging her nails into her palms, her hands clenched into fists. She was sobbing and screaming at the same time, and seemed to be unaware of Tai's presence, or the fact that it was somewhat light now.  
  
And the blood. It was everywhere. Tai stared in shock and horror as the blood quickly soaked the sheets. But where was it all coming from?  
  
His gaze fell onto Mimi, still screaming and crying. No. It wasn't Mimi. It couldn't be Mimi! She was screaming because of the blood, she couldn't possibly be the one bleeding. Tai did not want to accept that it was, in fact, Mimi that was bleeding everywhere, but he had to. For her sake.  
  
Desperately, Tai jumped out of bed and ran to the living room, to the phone. He dialed 911 (or whatever they have in Japan), his hand trembling all the while. As soon as it was answered, he cried urgently, "I need an ambulance right away! My girlfriend is dying!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mimi woke up, and immediately had to close her eyes again, due to the intensely bright lights. Where was she? Oh yeah, of course... the hospital.  
  
She remembered now. Waking up in the middle of the night, bleeding and having terrible cramps. Tai had called for an ambulance because he'd thought she was dying. But as it turned out, she wasn't dying. Someone else was. When she got to the hospital, they'd told her that she was actively miscarrying. She was losing her baby!  
  
She didn't remember much after that. They'd asked how far along she was, and she'd told them: about five and a half months. Then they had had to induce labor to stop the bleeding. When they delivered her baby, they'd told her that it would have been a girl. Her own little girl, gone before she had even come. She'd fallen asleep shortly after that.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Tai came into the room. "Hey honey," he said softly. He pulled a chair up next to Mimi's bed and sat down in it. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mimi's voice was quiet and subdued as she answered.  
  
"The doctors told me you weren't dying, that you had a miscarriage. Isn't that where your baby comes too soon and it dies?" Lines of concern were etched all over Tai's face.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Something like that, yeah."  
  
"Oh." The room was silent for a long, tense moment. "So, are you doing okay? I mean, are you alright with it?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With... losing your baby."  
  
"Oh... I'll get over it. Life goes on." She did not look at Tai as she spoke.  
  
"That's good to hear." Neither did Tai look at Mimi. Once again, the silence hung cliche-ly in the air, along with the palpable, almost tangible tension. It was unnerving. "Well, I have to go to work now. Do you want me to come and see you when I get off?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
Tai left silently. It was good that he left. Mimi would rather be alone than be with Tai. Sora used to have a thing for Tai, the last time Mimi was dating him. Which had since been replaced by a thing for Matt, apparently. Kind of like Mimi's thing for Matt, the only difference was that Matt seemed to return only Sora's feelings. This knowledge did not give Mimi that nice "Cool! My two best friends are hooking up!" type of feeling. No, it was more along the lines of "Goddamn it, my best friend just swiped the man of my dreams! That stupid bitch!"  
  
'Wait a minute,' Mimi thought. 'If Matt and Sora have hooked up, then why does he keep trying to call me, and Sora keeps hanging on Tai? And why have I never seen the two of them together?'  
  
Once again, Mimi was not to be left alone with her thoughts. But this time, it was not Tai that came shyly through the door. That was lucky. Instead, it was Sora. The embodyment of her thoughts. Mimi turned her head away as Sora sat down on the chair that Tai had placed next to the bed.  
  
"Hey," Sora said quietly.  
  
Mimi said nothing, only stared at the empty, uninviting, bluish-white wall.  
  
Sora cleared her throat. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"No," Mimi whispered.  
  
"Um... why not?"  
  
"There's nothing to say."  
  
Sora looked around for a moment before thinking of what she would say next. "Well... I've got lots to say to you. So, will you listen? You don't have to say anything back if you don't want to, just listen. Please? I'm not the only one that needs you to listen to this."  
  
Mimi turned around and looked at Sora. "Oh? Who else?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Ugh," Mimi said in disgust. She looked away again. "If you're going to tell me that you two are dating, then save it. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Mimi, no! Matt and I would never date each other. It's not like that."  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot. You two are just bed buddies!" she snapped. She could not turn and look at Sora; she felt that she was liable to strangle her if she did so.  
  
"Dammit Mimi, no! It's not like that either!" Sora was getting fed up with Mimi's cynicism and sharp sarcasm.  
  
This time Mimi turned around. "Oh really? Then what IS it like? Is it a... a weekend thing? Or was it just a one-time thing? Tell me, Sora. What's going on with you and Matt? What was it - IS it - like?"  
  
Sora could almost feel steam pouring out of Mimi's ears. And oh, if looks could kill! If they could, Sora would be in the process of dying a long, painful, and extremely torturous death.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
For a few seconds the two girls just sat there and fumed, glaring at each other. Sora was the first one to speak.  
  
"It's like nothing. There is absolutely nothing between me and Matt."  
  
"Then what was it I saw when I came home that day? Was I just... hallucinating or something?"  
  
"You weren't hallucinating, but you misinterpreted it. Which is actually the way it was planned-"  
  
"Planned? You meant to tell me that you're sick enough that you PLANNED this out? You PLANNED to make me think that Matt was cheating on me?!?"  
  
"Well, yes, but can you let me finish my story?" Mimi nodded. "Well, Tai really wanted you back after you left him, so he is the one who was actually the brains behind our little diabolical scheme. He talked me into doing it, and I don't know why I did it. But I just couldn't stand to see you and Tai together, and Matt so unhappy. You and Matt belong together, I'll be the first one to tell you that. Matt knows it, and I want you to know it. He would never do anything to make you so unhappy."  
  
Mimi blinked back tears as she whispered, "Thank you, Sora."  
  
Sora nodded her acknowledgement. "I understand that you must be immensely furious with me right about now, so do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes... and no. Don't go. I don't want to be alone."  
  
*-*-*  
  
So... yeah. Anyway, if you were wondering about the title the "evidence" is the baby that didn't get to come. I hope I got that scene all right. I have no idea how a miscarriage happens, I just have a novel where the main girl has one so I pretty much based it on that. I'm sorry if it's all wrong. Anywho, drop a review, and it'll make me feel wonderful! Ciao! 


	6. Somehow Happily Ever After

Heartbreakers  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And the song "Don't Speak" is owned by No Doubt. I don't own them either. But my birthday is in November.  
  
Chapter 6 "Somehow... Happily Ever After"  
  
*-*-*  
Two days later, Mimi was released from the hospital. Tai brought her a fresh change of clothes that Sora had prepared for her. It was a vivid blue tank top that laced up the sides, a pair of white floods, and some cute sandals. As soon as she was dressed, she thanked her doctors and nurses, and quietly left with Tai.  
  
He helped her into his blue Honda Accord, then climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. As he was pulling out of the hospital parking lot, he heard a dull thud. Looking over at Mimi, he saw that she had smacked her forehead against the window and was blankly staring out of it.  
  
"It's okay, baby... this kinda thing happens..." he said soothingly, resting his hand on her leg.  
  
Mimi said nothing in return, but coldly removed his hand. She then re-thudded her head against the cool window. If Tai could have seen her face, he would have known that she was bitterly glaring at everyone and everything she passed, but at nothing in particular.  
  
As they neared Mimi's house, Tai began to grow agitated at Mimi's silence. When they were stopped at an intersection, he exploded. "Well, don't just sit there, Mimi! Aren't you going to say anything?!"  
  
Still he heard nothing, but he could feel Mimi's icy glare boring into him. He turned a bit, just in time to see her shake her head and, once again, drop her head onto the window. 'She's going to have one hell of a bruise there if she keeps doing that,' he thought as he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
After a long, tense drive, Tai finally pulled into Mimi's driveway. He shifted his car into neutral and leaned back in the seat, sensing that a rather long discussion, if not an extremely heated argument, was about to manifest its presence.  
  
His intutition had not lied to him today.  
  
"You know, Tai," Mimi began, frustration ever present in her voice. She turned and looked him in the eyes, for the first time in several days. "That was pretty low," she said simply.  
  
Tai looked out the window and sat silent for a moment or two. He then turned to her and replied, "Alright, before we start trashing me, is it okay if I ask what in the hell we're talking about?"  
  
"No," Mimi said abruptly.  
  
"Okay... why not?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because I know you know exactly what I'm talking about, that's why," she replied dryly.  
  
Tai looked away, and Mimi smirked.  
  
"I told you so. I knew you knew."  
  
Tai said nothing in reply, only continued to gaze out the window and off into space.  
  
"Anyway, there are plenty of decent ways to get me back besides using my best friend and my boyfriend against me. Not only did you turn yourself into a total scumbag, but you ruined something great that you could have had. And it definately wasn't me."  
  
"Why isn't it you? Why can't I have you?" he demanded, whipping his head back around to look at her.  
  
Mimi let out an exasperated sigh. "We don't belong together, Tai."  
  
Tai sunk back into the seat and looked down at his hands. "I just don't understand it," he muttered.  
  
"What is there to not understand?"  
  
He looked back up at her, and immediately she knew what he was going to say. And she had a somewhat deeper understanding of what had motivated him to do what he had done.  
  
"I don't understand how we can not belong together, when the only one I've ever belonged with - and ever wanted to belong with - was you."  
  
Mimi's heart was softened a little. She turned and reached for the handle of the door, but Tai's next words stopped her.  
  
"Mimi, wait."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said I ruined something great that I could have had. What was it? What did I ruin?"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Sora? What about Sora?" he asked, confused.  
  
Mimi smiled an ironic smile, and chuckled a small, ironic chuckle. "Sora was into you for the longest time," she murmured.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "How did I ruin that?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Honestly, Tai. Would you want to date someone as sleazy as you are?" She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her, and walked back into her house.  
  
"No, I wouldn't..." he whispered to himself as he shifted into reverse, pulled out, and drove away.  
  
As Mimi reached her bedroom, she slipped her sandals off and put them in her closet. She stood up rather slowly, as a somewhat interesting thought had just hit her. 'Oh my god...' she thought. 'I'm still dating the little prick!'  
  
She reached for the phone to call Tai, but she realized that he wouldn't be home just yet. He had a cell phone; she could try him on that. 'That probably woulnd't be the best of ideas,' she decided. 'I'd probably upset him, and he's a really awful driver when he's upset... I don't want to be the cause of a traffic accident!'  
  
Looking around at her less than tidy bedroom, Mimi decided it would be a good idea to pass the time by cleaning. The bedroom was definately going to be first. She made the bed, cleaned out all the clutter, and picked her laundry off of the floor, dresser, and various shelves. After debating over wheter each article of clothing was clean or dirty, she decided to just save herself the stress and wash them all. Your clothes can never be too clean, right?  
  
Momentarily after the first load had been thrown into the washing machine, Mimi's phone began to ring. She ran back down the hall toward her bedroom. Unfortunately, she had dropped a red halter top on the floor on her way to the laundry room without noticing. She didn't notice it on the way back, either, and would you believe it! The pretentious little thing just jumped right out at her, grabbed her by the ankle, and sucked her down to the slippery hardwood floor.   
  
"Damn it..." she muttered, as she picked herself up, rubbed her knee, and carried on in her trek to the bedroom. Luckily, whoever it was wasn't giving up easily: the phone rang on.  
  
"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hey. ...Is something wrong?" It was Tai.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just slipped on my way to answer the phone, that's all. It's nothing. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Alright then. Hey listen... we need to talk."  
  
"You read my mind. I was just about to call you for the exact same reason."  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence. It sure is a small world. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"No, you go first. You called me - whatever you need to talk about must be more important that what I want to talk about."  
  
"No, you go on ahead."  
  
"Tai, just talk."  
  
"Alright, I'm sold. Well, I wanted to talk about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well... things aren't exactly going very well between us lately. You know that. I know you can see it too. And I just wanted to... you know. Patch things up. Make everything good between us again."  
  
"Funny, that's what I wanted to talk about too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Mimi took a deep breath. It had been quite a long time since she'd last broken up with someone, and she'd forgotten how difficult it could sometimes be. Sometimes like now. "Um... Tai... remember what I said back in your car? About us not belonging together?"  
  
"No..." Tai whispered. He knew only too well what was coming.  
  
"No you don't remember?"  
  
"No, I remember. I just wish I didn't have to hear what I know you're going to say."  
  
"Well, if you know what I'm going to say, then I don't really need to say it, do I?"  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Good. I didn't really want to."  
  
"Then why were you going to?" His hands were shaking. He could barely hold the phone up to his ear, and he was beginning to blink back tears. Why did she always have to do this to him?  
  
"Tai, please don't make me go into this again! I don't want to see you hurt. I still love you, but we're not right for each other. In fact, we're terrible together."  
  
"No Mimi - we're good together. You know it as well as I do. You're just trying to justify you cheating on me with my best friend and then leaving me for him."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Then why ARE you leaving me for Matt? Because I know you'll go running straight to him as soon as I hang up."  
  
*-*-*  
  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush, darling...  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Sora?" Mimi asked. She was standing on Sora's doorstep, soaked from head to toe. She walked over, and it had been raining hard for several hours.  
  
"Yeah? Come in, sweets, you're all wet."  
  
Mimi stepped inside, somewhat in a daze. Sora took her coat and hung it in the shower to dry. She led Mimi into her bedroom and found some dry clothes for her to wear. As soon as she was all changed, they sat down at Sora's dining room table over steaming cups of Irish cream hot chocolate.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"I broke up with Tai. And I think he hates me. And I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to go back to Matt."  
  
"Well, you love Matt, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah... very much, in fact..."  
  
"Then go. You're stupid if you don't."  
  
*-*-*  
  
There was a knock on Matt's door. He checked his hair in the mirror before answering; it was probably Mimi. She always liked to come at times when he wasn't expecting her, so he learned to expect her all the time. He nervously walked to the door and opened it, trying to think of something to say. But it wasn't Mimi. It was Tai. Distraught, soaking wet, and completely unaware of the fact that his matted brown hair was dripping water onto his noes and ears. "Is something wrong?" Matt asked, concerned. His competitiveness and resentment vanished as Tai raisedhis eyes to make eye contact. Matt could immidiately tell that something terrible had happened, and whatever it was, the agony was killing Tai.  
  
"You win," Tai whispered. His eyes dropped again.  
  
Matt didn't understand. "Huh?"  
  
"Mimi. You win. She's all yours." He turned and left, and Matt still didn't understand. When it finally hit him, Tai was gone. He stood in the rain for a few minutes. The phone started to ring, calling him back inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt... I'm sorry."  
  
"I forgive you. Just come back, please?"  
  
"Of course I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tai stood on the bridge, looking out over the river. It was still raining. He stood, miserably waiting for a sudden gust of wind to push him off. At least then it wouldn't be considered a suicide, right? There was no noise except the hushed patter of the raindrops against the asphalt. He stood there for several minutes, thinking, waiting, and just generally being miserable.  
  
After a while he heard soft footsteps behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was; he didn't really care. But the footsteps soon stopped, and he could tell tha whoever it was was standing right next to him.  
  
"She was right, you know. What she said back in the car. That we don't belong together."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah... she wasn't happy. That's all I really want... for Mimi to be happy."  
  
He felt a warm hand slip into his and give it a light squeeze. He looked down, to see Sora's warm russet eyes smiling up at him. Maybe he hadn't ruined his last chance after all. With this thought, he returned a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Come on... let's go home," Sora murmured, tugging on his hand.  
  
"Yeah... let's," he replied.  
  
"Everything will be alright, you know."  
  
*-*-*  
  
The merry old end!  
  
*-*-*  
  
There. It's done. No more sleepless nights... wait, I've always been an insomniac. Okay, no more guilt-ridden sleepless nights. How's that? Anyway, reviews would make me feel floofy and stuff, so, please, go right on ahead. You know you wanna. Indulge yourself. Review! ^^ 


End file.
